My Medicine
by TheClearlyKitty
Summary: Another back story for Marceline and Bubblegum lovers. Rated M for the occasional smut. Please review, they will help me so much ;-; Smashing down with chapters for a while to get you all well into the story, so keep checking!
1. That Damn Vampire!

"Marceline! Quit... No, stop! Mar... Ma..." The mother of the Bonbon family fell to the ground, leaving her husband, three kids and her life behind as she lay dead. Cold, stiff, wide eyed and colourless. Marceline ran her fingers through her hair, standing over her fresh kill. Soaking in the ecstasy as she licked the red from her fangs, she muttered "Candy people were always the sweetest…"

Satisfied, she took off. Still shuddering with excitement, she sniggered as she mapped the Candy Kingdom with her black, soulless eyes. She was then stopped, as her attention was caught by a whistle coming from inside the castle.

"That's whistling… Is awful!" She did a double take on the beam of light coming from one of the windows as she contemplated whether or not to kill her just to put her out of her misery. One more won't hurt, she thought. Marceline bent her body backwards, twisted and turned her way towards the castle, her eyes and mind set on finding the source of the whistling. She hissed, her jet black hair flowing behind her forming a sleek trail of shimmer in the sky, moving closer until she landed her boots on the window ledge. She crouched down; her eyes grew colder still as she entered the castle, creeping through the halls quietly to remain unnoticed until she came to a great wooden door.

Marceline pressed her body against the door, dragging her nails into the crevices, pulling the splinters deep into her fingernails. She let out a gentle sigh as she could smell the red strongly now. She kneeled down and slowly opened the door, peeking her head around to find her source.

Marceline stopped and gazed and the sight, from head to toe, this woman was pink. Marceline hated pink, but something about this woman made her extraordinary. Although her whistling was annoying, it suddenly became soothing to her as she stared at the long, bouncy bubble gum ponytail. She didn't recognise this woman, but something about her body was just beautiful to Marceline.

The woman turned to find Marceline gazing at her and screamed "Who are you?! Why are you in my house?! Guards! Guards!"

Marceline snapped out of her trance and acted quickly, she pounced up behind her and tightly wound her hand around her candy lips. "Be quiet, or I'll kill you now and save me the time." At this point, the woman widened her eyes and went into frenzy, kicking and screaming in all sorts of directions in desperation to be freed.

She bit Marceline's hand and shouted "I'm Princess Bubblegum, who do you think you are?!"

To which Marceline casually responded with "I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen… Do you really think I'm inferior to a mere Princess?" She rubbed her throbbing hand with her thumb, attempting to massage away the pain.

"V-Vampire..? Why are you in my castle?! Get out!" Bubblegum's voice began to shake as she was in panic.

"Well… If you calm down I'll tell you." Marceline took a seat onto the Princess' bed and stretched out her long slender body.

"Okay I'm calm just tell me and leave!"

"Okay, so don't freak out I'm totally cool now but I came here to kill you and…"

"Kill me!? Guards!" Bubblegum tried to escape through the door, but Marceline was quick enough to slam it shut before she got out.

"Calm down! I have no intention in hurting you in any way, just sit, please." Bubblegum's heart began to race; her heart beat became audible without the need of pressing an ear to her chest. "I came here to drink that pretty pink from your face… But, I changed my mind."

"W-why…?"

"Well, I never thought I'd be phased by someone's looks, but you're too beautiful to kill so soon."

"Nobody's ever said I was beautiful before… But you shouldn't be here, I'm not into girls!" Bubblegum tried to push Marceline from the door, but was pressed up against it as Marceline grabbed her wrists tightly, pinning them down against the wooden door.

"Look at you, why are you trying to fight it? I can tell you something, I noticed you checking me out when I was laid on that bed… I know what you're thinking. I've been on this earth for over a thousand years, you can't fool me."

Bubblegum gnawed Marceline's fingers from her wrists and pushed her back "I said leave. Now go!"

"Okay, I'm sorry Princess, but just remember this won't be the last time we see each other. I'll be around again soon, don't you miss me too much now." Marceline smirked and waved in a sarcastic manner and flew out the bedroom window, leaving with a gush of wind knocking items off of Bubblegum's drawers, flinging paper into the air, along with Bubblegum's skirt, she left.

The room suddenly became silent as Bubblegum stood motionless. She began to clear up the mess she had created upon leaving, wondering in her mind about the woman she just came across. Who was she? Where is she from? How did she get here? Billions of questions came about her mind as the curiosity grew deeper inside of her, going simply on the name, Marceline that damn sexy Vampire Queen.


	2. I Missed You, Marce

Three weeks had passed since the night Marceline and Bubblegum met. But since that night, Bubblegum had no interest in practicing her whistling for the annual Land of Ooo Whistling Contest. When she had any kind of free time, the only thing that would allow itself to be in her mind was Marceline. Bubblegum had never met anyone who could carry themselves so gracefully, but with confidence and attitude like Marceline. Marceline was beautiful, she was sexy and she did whatever the hell she wanted.

Bubblegum's feelings towards Marceline were unusual… Something she'd never felt before, especially not towards another woman. She made her way over to her bed and lay still, she closed her eyes softly and began imagining Marceline back where she was on that night.

As if right on queue, Marceline teased "So your real name is Bonnibel, huh?"

Bubblegum jumped "Marceline! What the hell are you doing in my room again?!"

"Well, Bonnibel, I could also ask you what exactly you were doing with your hands down your pants…"

Bubblegum blushed and dipped her head with embarrassment; she brushed off the mess of her fingers. "You shouldn't just come into my room like this without knocking, you're so rude Marceline!"

Marceline dropped herself on the bottom of Bubblegum's bed. She scoped her room out and noticed every single item of her room was a shade of pink. Everything was outlined with gold trim around the edges, the overwhelming feeling of this room made Marceline feel sick to her stomach. "Wow, you really are a princess, aren't you Bonnibel?"

"Stop calling me Bonnibel!" Bubblegum was all flustered now; she fixed her hair back in a bun and crossed her arms furiously. "Why have you come back again?"

"I came to see you, is that such a problem? I did say I was going to be back soon."

"You disappeared for three weeks; you can't just expect me to be very welcoming of you!" Bubblegum scrunched up her nose tight.

"No, but you did seem fairly welcome of yourself just then." Marceline sniggered.

"Marceline, you're so distasteful."

"And you're real cute when you get mad." Bubblegum blushed as Marceline smiled sweetly at her. Marceline swam beside Bubblegum, kicked of her boots and placed her arms behind her head. "So, miss me much?"

"No! Of course I didn't, why would I want you here you old bag." Bubblegum turned away from Marceline forcefully and sighed angrily. Marceline was beginning to cause annoyance, but Bubblegum couldn't help but be more greatly intrigued than ever before. Marceline was the night personified, beautiful and mysterious, calming and dangerous. Her grey tinted skin was dull and lifeless, as were her clothing, but that didn't take away just how stunning she actually was. If anything, the simplicity of her only added to her looks. She was a finished work of art, a pencil drawing of a simplistic manner next to a painting of complete pink. The two seemed to complement each other in such an unusual way, both of them a total contrast, but like yin and yang, fit together so perfectly.

Marceline placed her arm around Bubblegum "Hey! Respect your elders missy, I thought you princess types were supposed to follow your orders or whatever…"

Bubblegum shrugged "Well you're a queen, shouldn't your princess rules be magnified by now?"

"Princesses follow rules, Queens make them. So how about following some orders Bonnibel?" Marceline sniggered.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum threw Marceline's arm of her and stood up briskly. "I would like you to leave now; you've outstayed your welcome."

"Aww Bonnie, but we were just getting to know each other…" Marceline tilted her head to one side and lowered the sides of her lips. "Your skin still looks as tasty as it did last time we met… That pretty pink face of yours, I'd love to drink that."

Bubblegum held her breath. "So, what exactly are you? Are you after my blood? Because I don't have any, I'm pure gum!" She began to panic slightly and her voice turned shaky.

"You read too much, Bonnie. I eat shades of red. But it's cool, I'm not gonna eat your pink and kill you, but I'd love to taste that. I bet you're delicious." Marceline carried herself across the room next to Bubblegum and moved her hair to the back of her; she brushed her fangs across Bubblegum's skin and slid her tongue up to her ear. "Come on, Bonnie, quit foolin' now."

Bubblegum let out a harsh breath and closed her eyes, feeling Marceline's warm breath run smoothly all through her body. "Marceline… I really think you should leave now."

"But Bonnie, you've let me get this far, it'd be a little mean, don't you think, to stop me now." Bubblegum glanced down and saw Marceline's fingertips on the inside her pants. She immediately forced her eyes upwards. Princesses don't act like this, she couldn't, it's not natural, not to mention she'd be the only princess in Ooo that liked women too.

"Marcel-iee~" She let out a moan as she swiped her hand away. "Out, now."

"Well okay then, Bonnie. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Can I at least get a little kiss before I leave?"

"Marceline…" Marceline wrapped her arms around Bubblegum's neck and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, Bubblegum stood motionless yet again as Marceline left in the same manner as before.

"Well, see ya, Bonnie." Marceline gestured, then took off.

"I like it, when she calls me Bonnie…" Bubblegum whispered quietly as she gathered herself, tucked herself up into her bed and smiled. "You're something else, Marce."


	3. Party In The Candy Kingdom

The Candy Kingdom street party was taking place this evening and Marceline had agreed to accompany Bubblegum through the night. The sunlight was still cutting sharply through the kingdom, so Marceline had to make sure she was protected entirely. Bubblegum entwined her fingers with Marceline's, she rest her head gently into Marceline's shoulder and sighed as she affectionately run her fingertips upwards against Marceline's arm. "Does it hurt?" Bubblegum asked.

"Huh, the sun? Well duh, that's why I have to cover up. It still burns a little, but it's cool. I kinda like it."

Marceline's skin was marked with what appeared to be scars, particularly on her limbs, that would go unnoticed without having awareness of it. Areas of her skin were bleached a shade lighter than the natural grey complexion she had, evidence of the burns caused as the sun ate away at her flesh. Bubblegum kissed the marks and pulled her closer towards the door. "Come on Marce, everyone's waiting!"

As the door slid open, the whole of the Candy Kingdom turned to greet the princess. However they all stood in shock to see who was accompanying her. A mad rush of hushes and whispers began to arise throughout the crowd; Cinnamon Bun screamed out at the two "Save the princess!" he continued to chant as Bubblegum ran to comfort him.

"Cinnamon Bun, what are you talking about? This is Marceline, she's… A friend of mine." She patted him on the back and assured him Marceline was harmless, but he continued to insist on freaking out without any hesitation.

"Yo yo yiggidy yo yo, PB!" Finn tumbled into the centre of the crowd and made his spectacular entrance, as per usual. "Marceline! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Finn, I, ugh, I don't feel good… I think I'm gonna go, I need some space dude. Bubblegum, can I just talk to you for a sec?" Marceline was quivering and seemed uneasy.

"Sure, where are we going?" Marceline grabbed Bubblegum by the wrists and pulled her into an alley way in the streets.

"Just follow me…" Marceline kept pulling her deeper into the shadows of the streets, further and further away from the voices and music of the party as the noise started to dim, until the noise of their own breath was the only thing that could be heard. "Look, Bonnie, I need to-" Bubblegum slammed Marceline against the wall and pressed her lips against hers, her arms around her waist sliding down the back of her jeans slowly. Marceline slipped her tongue inside Bubblegum's mouth and moaned gently as her jeans were unbuttoned then pulled down her thighs. "Bonnie… What are you doing?"

"You always do this to me… I'm just returning the favour. You never let me play with you." Bubblegum got on her knees and looked up at Marceline with her wide eyes. She licked up her cold thighs and teased her clit with her tongue. Marceline could feel the warmth of Bubblegum's breath; she pushed the hair out of Bubblegum's face and knocked her head against the wall. Bubblegum flicked her tongue faster as she pulled Marceline's jeans further down to her ankles and pushed her thigh up against the wall. Her tongue slipped inside Marceline as she let out a moan, Marceline bit her lip in attempt to keep her quite while Bubblegum fucked her with her tongue and dug her nails into her thighs.

Marceline ragged Bubblegum up beside her and slammed her against the wall. She roughed up Bubblegum's dress and shifted her underwear. Marceline shape-shifted the lower half of her body and forced one of her tentacles into Bubblegum. She got deeper and harder while she kissed Bubblegum, the sweet taste of her mouth only made Marceline want to go faster, every slight noise that came from her turned her more into the monster she was inside. She continued to pump her tentacle inside of her, using her fingertips to rub her clit. Marceline's breath was becoming increasingly hoarse, as her fangs grew longer her eyes grew blacker, her elfish ears twitched as she moved down to Bubblegum's collar bone and kissed it gently as she felt her cum dripping down her.

Bubblegum's face was blushed and sticky, as the heat caused sugary water to leak from her body. Marceline moved down to clean up the mess she'd caused, wrapping her tongue around Bubblegum's thighs and into her pussy. She twisted her forked tongue inside of her in all directions, making Bubblegum's moans get louder and higher.

Marceline moved upwards and continued to slide her tentacle into her. She moved down to her neck and licked up towards her ear. "I'm going to tear you apart." Marceline whispered as she forced her tentacle deep into Bubblegum. She held it still and listened to the whimpers coming from Bubblegum's mouth, pushing harder and deeper.

"Ma-Marceline… Stop, it hurts!" Marceline eased off, then teased Bubblegum's neck with her tongue. She dug the claws that had now grown deep into Bubblegum's skin, clawing more and more as she scraped her inches long fangs across her shoulder. Marceline's breathing became hoarser as she growled deeper and deeper, until her fang punctured.

Inches through Bubblegum's flesh, the pain was unbearable as she felt the pink drain from her skin. Gasping and praying, she cried out for help. She stood still, too paralyzed to even cry, as her breath was gone. The patch of skin where Marceline had bit was draining in colour, it spread further and further out of the wounds, up her neck, down past her collar bones.

"I-I love…You…" Bubblegum gasped, as her eyes faded, her mind turned black. She flopped, unconscious, her limbs hanging like a new-born. Marceline continued to drink, as her mind was completely lost.


	4. The Death

Marceline's head was suddenly jolted back as her hair was ragged backwards off of the princess. Marceline's face was blank and expressionless for a moment, then she regained herself back again. She took in the scene she had caused; Finn was holding her up by her hair as Jake was cradling Bubblegum trying to get her to regain her consciousness. Bubblegum lie still, the right side of her skin was completely faded and dull.

"Get PB to the hospital, now!" Finn screamed out furiously. He was in too much of a panicked state to act rationally, so he closed his fist tightly and whacked Marceline in her jaw. "What the hell is wrong with you, Marceline?!" Finn stumbled to his knees as Jake carried Bubblegum on his back. Finn was fighting his tears back; he couldn't let anyone see him cry at a time like this. "What have you done to her?! Why?!"

"Finn… I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to it just sorta happened, I'm sorry!" Marceline curled up into the corner of the alley way and lay her head in her hands. She laced her fingers through her hair and tugged her hair out. The faint sound of the hairs being ripped from the follicles, she knew she deserved the punishment, she was a monster and she knew it. She hated herself, the only woman she loved and she almost killed her. "What the fuck is wrong with me…"

"Well, is she going to be okay?! How long until she's out of the hospital?!" Finn was waving his arms around in confusion, he was stuck. For the first time there was a problem in Ooo that Finn couldn't solve, he was useless. He was desperate to help, yet there was nothing he could do other than wait and pray for Bubblegum's recovery.

"Yes… She'll be fine, I didn't drink it all, she'll be back to normal in a few days, just leave her be. Her body needs time to repair the colour in her skin, but she'll be okay I promise." Finn grabbed Marceline by her shirt and looked her in the eyes. They were moist and stacked with water, wide and confused. Her black eyes had retained their glossy shine, but the only emotion coming from them was pure fear. Fear for Bubblegum, her poor Bonnibel, but most of all herself.

"If you ever come near her again, I will kill you. That's a promise." Finn threw her to the ground and stood over Marceline. He was full of pure hatred. He left quickly to the hospital, Marceline assumed, as she lay there, screaming and crying. She was still trying to figure what made her mind switch like that. Her best friend now hated her, her girlfriend was now hospitalized and she was laid in the dirt, with a sticky pink liquid dripping from her lips.

Marceline concluded it would be best for her to allow Bubblegum to recover in peace, not like she would be welcome at the hospital, or anywhere in the Candy Kingdom for that matter, anyway. Marceline took off towards the castle to sneak into Bubblegum's room for what would most probably be for the last time.

The sun had fallen now, so the shadow of the night was able to help cover her as she passed through the kingdom. She came towards the window which she crept into the first time they met. She quickly made her way in and through to Bubblegum's bedroom. She stood there and allowed the tears to escape; breaking down all the barriers she'd held up all day. She pressed herself against the door and fell to the ground. She laid there for what seemed like hours, letting her thoughts gather themselves before she attempted to move.

She made her way over to Bubblegum's bed and wrapped herself in the sheets they'd shared together. She grabbed a piece of paper at the side of the bed and a pen and started to write a letter for Bubblegum.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_ I can't even explain how sorry I am for what happened today. I really am sorry, I don't know why I'm acting like this, but I hate it. This is damn crazy. I need to leave you alone for good, I'm never ever risking doing this to you all over again, I love you way too much to hurt you like that again. If Finn didn't come and stop me I could've killed you, you know. You can't want to be with a girl that's capable of doing that to you. I'm too dangerous, I'm a damn monster and you need to be safe. If safe means I have to leave then okay, I just want what's best for you. Trust me, I'm over a thousand years old and I know how this is gonna end. Just promise me you won't remember me for all the bad things I did and remember me for the good. There's so much more I wish we could've done together and I'm sorry I had to ruin that for us. I love you so much Bonnie, I'll write songs about you every day I promise. It's just a shame I had to wait this long to find someone like you. I really thought I could do it, you know. I've been living off strawberries the whole time we've been together, haven't killed once and I thought I was getting better. I finally found someone who made me wanna stop being this way, someone who gave me a reason to want to be like everyone else. I really wish it didn't have to end this way and again, I'm so sorry for what I did to you, but it'll never happen again I promise. I won't hurt you in any way again because I'll be gone tomorrow. Yeah, in all honesty it's an addiction and I'm not coming near you until it's all done with. Maybe I'll see you again, but that's unlikely. Especially when I'm like this, there's no way I'm going anywhere near you. _

_ See ya around._

_ Marceline x_

Marceline clenched the letter in her fist and gritted her teeth. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. After the tears had wrenched all the energy from her, Marceline's eyes grew heavier and she drifted gently and quietly, trying to make some sense of the events that had happened earlier today.

Marceline had moulded a figure out of pillows and a five-foot raincorn plush to create a body and arms to comfort her through the night. Snuggling up to the simulated Bonnie, she fell silent as the blood dried stiff on her wrists, forming scarlet bracelets on her arms, in a loving memory of what was missing.


	5. Just a Mere Princess

A slam came at the door that shook Marceline's head out of her sleep, she rubbed her eye and squinted at the door way.

"What are you doing in here?! Leave immediately! Guards!" Peppermint Butler waved frantically to catch the guard's attention. Marceline heaved herself up and ripped the loose cotton from the bedding out of the dried blood on her wrists. "There's blood on the bed! She's killed someone in the castle, get her!" Marceline flew upwards towards the ceiling and curled into the corner. She arched her back and hissed while she paraded her fangs and claws around in desperation to protect herself.

The banana guards rushed in, jolting their staffs at Marceline to try and bring her to the ground. Marceline squirmed away and vanished in an instant. She flew out over the Candy Kingdom, clenching at her waist. She groaned as the pain shot through her body, the blood oozed out through her fingers where one of the guards had caught her with the blade. She landed next to a tree just outside the kingdom, propped herself up and peaked underneath her hand to assess the wound. It was much worse than she expected. Finn and Jake's house was nearby, but they wouldn't give her the help she needed, so she'd have to find another way to find help, very soon. She began drawing into the dirt, a happy face. Doused it with the bug milk she always carried with her and chanted "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

The portal to the Nightosphere gaped open and she crawled into it, knowing she could seek help from her father. It was the last option for her, however, if she belonged anywhere in Ooo, living among the demons of the Nightosphere is where she deserved to be. She couldn't cause any more pain there, but most importantly she'd leave Bubblegum save and well. The portal closed off behind her, leaving everything to continue with the norm without Marceline's interference.

Back at the hospital, Finn and Jake hadn't left Bubblegum's side since she went unconscious. She lay there, tubes feeding in and out of her in all different directions, pumping Bubblegum full of sugar solutions and sweeteners. The doctors didn't expect her to wake up for a few days, but she would surely make an easy recovery. "Finn, you alright man?" Jake patted Finn on the back to comfort him. Finn remained silent, his elbows resting on his knees with his fingers pressed against his lips. He'd barely moved since they arrived, never spoke, just watched. He spent the whole time observing the princess; Finn had never seen her in such a bad way before. He gazed over the bandages covering the wounds and tears Marceline had inflicted and he filled with hatred.

A gentle murmur came from Bubblegum, instantly alerting Finn to his feet. She started to try to make words out of her fumbling speech as she started to come round. "Ma-Marce…" Finn's facial expression went cold. He turned to the doctors as they hurried over to assist the princess out of her state. "Where's… Marce."

"Forget about her damn it." Finn grunted under his breath.

"Bu- Where is s-he?"

"Princess… Do you not remember how you got here?" Jake sympathised. "Marceline did this to you, Princess. She's not welcome here anymore."

"But… No, I don't believe you!" Bubblegum suddenly sprung up and out of her tiredness. She had completely lost all memory of how she ended up in the hospital. She protested against the idea that Marceline could ever do anything of the sort. She insisted she saw Marceline immediately, in whatever situation.

"Where is she?! Is she incarcerated?! Let her go immediately!"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but it's true. We've got nothing on where Marceline is now, she left." Jake was beginning to realise the importance of Marceline to Bubblegum. They'd kept their entire relationship a secret, for the sake of Bubblegum's royal title, but she didn't care anymore. She just needed Marceline back safe.

"Well find her! Send every guard out and search for her!"

"We're doing everything we can, Princess. Be patient, she'll turn up sooner or later. But you understand Marceline has to be punished for what she did…"

"No! I'm the Princess! I can decide upon what charges she faces, surely."

The chief banana guard stepped into the room abruptly. "Actually, no. Only the queen can change or alter a set law. Unless you become the queen now, Marceline's in a huge amount of trouble."

"But… That's not fair! She can't!" Bubblegum was frantically panicking now. She still had no idea what had gone on before she ended up in hospital and the severity of the crimes Marceline had committed.

Finn launched himself upwards and screamed out. "Can you not see what she's done to you?! You see these bandages? Marceline tried to kill you, PB. She was feeding on you and you're willing to let her come back? Am I missing something here? I might be thirteen but I'm not stupid. If she comes back she'll kill you. She's a vampire demon, Bubblegum. She can never be trusted with any creature in Ooo. She'll surely kill us all eventually! She tricked all of us. It's just frustrating that it's taken this for us all to realise, she's a monster. Monsters never change."

"But if all this is true, then that means that Marceline's…"

"Dead, Princess. On account of high treason, the moment she steps foot into the Candy Kingdom, she will be executed before the Crown Court." The chief smirked slyly as he watched the realisation hit Bubblegum's face. Her throat suddenly grew a thick lump inside of it. Her stomach was spinning as she experienced what felt like a 10 tonne weight crushing down on her chest.

"I wish to go home now." Bubblegum sat in the hospital, feeling hopeless and lost. She was useless, just a mere Princess. Everything she ever wanted had just been obliterated in one moment. All Bubblegum could do was hope and pray Marceline never came back.


	6. Diary One

Three days had passed since Marceline's disappearance and Bubblegum was making a clean recovery. She had been dismissed from the hospital, but forbidden to leave her bed for another week or so. She was finding the stress of losing Marceline and the whole situation difficult to handle, so she had been recommended to keep a diary, to help her with her thoughts and feelings. She had been noting down every time she thought about Marceline, when she was sad, angry, when she missed her or even hated her. Bubblegum's mind wouldn't stray away from Marceline, and she needed her back. Desperately. Bubblegum took her diary from the desk and began pressing pen to paper furiously. Scribing down so furiously, the paper was tearing away through the sheets of paper beneath.

_ Marceline. I hate her and she's a foolish glob head and she ruined everything. We had plans together, experiments to do and now she's ruined everything. I miss her so much, the hugs, the kisses, the sex, I need her back, but if she does she'll be killed. I'm so angry at her, but I'm scared to death. Even Finn wants her head and he's her best friend. I know Marceline's strong but she can't take on the whole of the kingdom. Part of me thinks it's for the best, now I can continue with my royal duties and keep the kingdom in order until I find a good prince to marry and everything goes how it should do. If she never comes back then so be it, good riddance. I was fine without her before and I don't need her murderous, treacherous body within my kingdom. But I do miss her inside of me… Those tentacles, her body, those fangs… I'll never find another girl, or guy, like her again. But I guess that's all over with and I have to do what's right and move on. I have a kingdom to protect and no stupid Vampire will stand in my way. So I guess goodbye Marceline._

Bubblegum slammed the book down beside her bed and nestled back into her bed sheets. Marceline's smell was still lingering within the material and she loved it. Her eyes began to tear as she thought about the beautiful vampire she'd just lost. Unexpectedly, the tears came flooding. Crashing out one after another, the strength of the tears being forced out was causing her to choke. She was struggling to breathe, causing her face to shine bright red. She tried to place herself somewhere happy, and then suddenly, it was as if Marceline was right inside the room with her.

"Hey Bonnie, you miss me?" Marceline engulfed Bubblegum's tiny waist between her arms, pulling her body tightly against hers. She gave Bubblegum a brief kiss on the cheek and rested her head into her neck.

Bubblegum shuffled around to face Marceline and kissed her hard. She ran her arms around her neck and wound her hair around her fingers, tugging slightly while Marceline slid her hands down to Bubblegum's thighs, reaching behind and upwards gradually. They teased each other with their tongues gently, increasing the depth of each kiss with every stroke. Their breathing was getting heavier as the heat between them grew.

Marceline pressed her thigh in between Bubblegum's legs and thrusted, slipping her tongue deep inside Bubblegum's throat. She flipped Bubblegum over onto her stomach and hovered behind her, lifting her hips up off the bed, pulling her to her knees.

Marceline stopped and stared, admiring Bubblegum's body as she was. Her body curved like a perfect figure 8, so sleek and beautiful. "I've wanted to do this to you for too long, Bonnie."

She began to shape shift, forming a lump inside her pants. She slid up Bubblegum's nightgown to find that Bubblegum wasn't wearing any underwear. She pressed her lump against her pussy, Bubblegum moaned slightly, clinging onto the covers.

Bubblegum felt Marceline getting harder as she continued to force herself against Bubblegum. Marceline lowered her pants and let out the 9 inches she'd managed to form. She poked the tip inside Bubblegum and dug her claws deep into her hips.

Bubblegum gasped and clenched her fists as she felt Marceline inside of her. Her pussy tightened around Marceline's dick as she felt it force itself deep into her. She whimpered slightly from the pain, but all she wanted was more. She felt so helpless, so dominated and violated, and she loved it.

Marceline leaned forward to wind Bubblegum's hair in her grasp. She yanked Bubblegum backwards, pressing herself deep inside of Bonnie's tight pussy. "Am I right in saying you're a virgin, Bonnie?"

"Mm-m, yeah…" Bubblegum's breath was short and desperate. The feeling of Marceline filling the inside of her pussy, any bigger and she felt like she was going to tear was unbelievably uncomfortable, but it felt too good.

Marceline began slowly sliding in and out of Bubblegum, feeling herself close to orgasm already. She had morphed her clit into the shape she had formed, and she'd never felt anything like it. Feeling Bubblegum's warmth constricting around her dick, she pumped harder, faster, then stopped.

Bubblegum felt a thick goo fill the inside of her and panicked. "M-Marceline… What is THAT?!"

Marceline pulled out of Bubblegum to find a creamy sticky liquid seeping out of her dick. "I didn't know that was going to happen, I swear! You can't get pregnant though… Right Bonnie?"

"No, your body won't produce the right gametes to make the semen… But that was surprising; your shape shifting has that much potential?" Bubblegum sat down on the bed, facing Marceline. Her night gown was still roughed up, making her entire lower half still on display. Marceline was still just as hard as before, and Bubblegum certainly wasn't finished.

She crawled towards Marceline, gently pushing her backwards to lay her down on the bed. "I'm starting to like this whole shape shifting thing a whole lot more. I'd like to do just a few more tests on it, for science purposes." Bubblegum pressed the palms of her hands upwards against Marceline's stomach, until she reached her breasts. She squeezed slightly, then gently sucked on the tip of Marceline's dick. She moved her hands back down and wrapped them around the base, twisting her head and flicking her tongue, teasing Marceline until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm gonna fill you up with my fucking cum you slut, and you better drink it all." Marceline took Bubblegum by the hair and forced her mouth down, deep throating Marceline almost all the way. She gagged, feeling it cramming down deeper, her breathing cut out. Her eyes began to water, then she was relieved. Marceline pulled and tilted her head back, catching a glimpse of her baby blue eyes. The pool of water gathering on the top of her bottom lashes began to slip, tipping off the end and falling down onto Marceline.

Marceline continued to guide Bubblegum, teasing her hair and brushing back her bangs. "Bonnie… I'm gonna…" She felt all the nerves in her body twitch as she came into Bubblegum's mouth. The liquid came seeping out of Bubblegum's lips as she carried on sucking gently until Marceline went limp.

"Did I do good, Marce?" Bubblegum glanced up, wide eyed with her mouth open slightly.

"You did… Wow, Bonnie…" Marceline bit her lip and angled her head backwards, still keeping her grip on Bubblegum's hair.

"A-Are you finished? 'Cause I can do more, I don't mind…"

"You did great Bonnie, don't worry. Wanna get some pizza and we can watch a movie or something?"

"And we can cuddle all night, right? You're not gonna leave me ever again are you?" Bubblegum dragged herself up to her knees in front of Marceline.

"Of course I won't, Bonnie. I'll never leave you, I love you." Bubblegum gently brushed her lips against Marceline's, kissing her nose and smiling sweetly.

"I love you too, Marce."

At that moment, Bubblegum jolted awake, fumbling around to find Marceline had gone, nor had she been there at all. She brushed her hair back and saw herself in the mirror. She noticed she was alone, and that she always will be. Marceline had gone for good. Nothing, especially pathetic dreams, could bring her back.


End file.
